Rain Drop
by Orange-Biscuit
Summary: Rain is the mysterious and antisocial girl at DWMA. Now, in a effort to change that, she has been moved up to the Crescent Moon class where she meets the people to change her personality. Follow her as she's thrown into the crazy life of the most irregular class at DWMA. ( Flames accepted. Cover does NOT match title.)


**A/N: This is a remake of a past story. If you're familiar with it, I will give you a shout out. Enjoy. I probably won't continue it, but if I get some followers, reviews, or favorites, I'll think about it...**

* * *

Rain stared at the piece of paper in her hand: The new class schedule for her. She had been moved up to the *Crescent Moon EAT Class. 'How could they,' she thought. 'I'm the worst weapon ever. I don't deserve to be moved up! In fact I should be moved _down_! She finally gave a small sigh and walked off to Crescent Moon.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

The EAT class was happily chatting away at the few minutes before the bell would ring. Of course, Rain wasn't there yet. She's always late for class because being the first one isn't her. In the before time, being the first one, sitting proud and tall in the first row of the stadium seating was at the top of her list.

( Ding DONG Dead DONG )The bell rang at last, and the conversations immediately stopped. Doctor Stein wheeled in on his patched up chair, smoking like always.

" Okay, before we begin with the dissection, there will be someone new to our class. . . Rain. Step forward and introduce yourself."

She walked down the ringed seating with her waist length hair trailing behind her. Rain whirled around to face the class next to Doctor Stein. She mustered up all the courage and happiness still left in her. "Hi, I'm Rain!"*twitch*"Nice to. Meet. You."Her fists clenched and unclenched behind her back, leaving her hands with crescent shaped red marks from her nails.

'If I had just stayed in the *Full Moon class, I wouldn't be doing this!'Rain thought as she took her seat next to Death the Kid (she doesn't know his name. . . yet!). A seat which she would have not chosen on her own, giving that it was towards the front, and that he had been staring at her since she got here. 'Who is he?'

_Death the Kid's point of view_

I sat right next to Liz and Patty in homeroom like any other day. I would have preferred being in the middle to maintain balance, but, oh well. I'll fix it later. The bell rang (Ding DONG Dead DONG) and the class quieted.

For some unknown reason, I couldn't stop staring at the girl who was sitting right next to me. Well, she was symmetrical in every way to her glasses aligned perfectly with her face, or that her tank top had the exact same pattern and number of designs on the right side as the left. It was her eyes. Deep black like when you turn off the flashlight in the forest and you're surrounded with darkness. Not only were they black, they appeared sad and empty. 'Who is she?'

_Rain's Point of View_

The class continued, and of course, I didn't pay any attention. Dissection is so boring s he does it everyday of the week. Thank God class ended after ten minutes of torture. I gathered my stuff and filed out with the rest of the class. I paused and turned around. 'He's still staring at me. What's his problem?!'

In a hurry to just get home, I sprinted for the door and tripped over a loose paper that fluttered out of my binder. I _was_ going to catch myself and do a weird cartwheel thing, but that guy just had to interfere. 'He must be really fast to get from his seat to the door in ten seconds flat,' I thought.

He caught me in his arms. I slowly looked up to face him. Black hair like me except for three white streaks on one side, but not the other, and Shinigami-sama's symbol on his neck. Hmm. . . .

"Are you okay?" he asked.

'Such a common thing to say when you've just rescued somebody,' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"O- Of course I am. Um-uh," I immediately grabbed my binder and ran the last stretch to the door, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. 'H-How could he? I don't deserve to be caught like that!' As Rain walked home, she thought about the boy who broke her fall in class. Maybe she would get the chance to thank him.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

Who is this mysterious person whom Rain is curious about? Find out in Chapter 2! Maybe...


End file.
